


domestic au (not really) drabbles

by piyochaii



Series: Decinti Hell [3]
Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, M/M, domestic AU, i'll add as i go - Freeform, i'm sorry i'm still bad at tagging lmfao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piyochaii/pseuds/piyochaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says. </p><p>Mostly just these two trying to figure out their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i'm not ready to raise a kid (but that's what my boyfriend wants)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back after a few months and I'm still in love with this ship. (I'll write for another fandom one day). There's not much to say besides that I hope I can update this once a week throughout the summer. They're probably gonna be super short;;;;
> 
> (s/o to saro for the title for this chapter)
> 
> Ahahah, please enjoy!!

Ginti doesn’t understand how Decim loves him so much. 

Decim laughs when he does stupid things, listens intently to everything he says, holds his hand tightly and looks at Ginti so lovingly that his heart flutters each time Decim so much as glances at him. Ginti feels as if he’s in highschool again and his hormones are running out of control. Only, he feels more mature and enjoys the feeling of his heart racing. 

Despite this, Ginti does understand that no, he doesn’t have the best personality in the world. He gets angry easily and forgets to consider others feelings. (Decim tells him that he’s getting better but Ginti isn’t too sure about that). Ginti mostly hates it when he gets mad at Decim because he’s scared that he’ll lose him but every time he does, Decim stays calm and helps Ginti work through it. It makes Ginti happy but he wonders why Decim never gets angry back. Ginti asked him once and the only response he got was, “Because I love you” and he’s been too embarrassed to ask since then.

The first few years weren’t the best but Ginti was content with their relationship. That is, until Decim mentions adopting and he immediately begins panicking. Ginti tells him it’s because he doesn’t want a kid but really he’s not sure if he’s prepared to be a father. Kids require patience and gentleness — qualities which Ginti has neither of. Decim waited until he was ready, never once pestering him or trying to convince him. The most Decim does is get him a cat so maybe he would stress less. 

It’s the private conversations he has with Memine (no, he’s not the best with names but it’s the only thing he could think of) that help with his decision. Honestly, Ginti figures he just needed someone to listen to his complaints without responding, which Memine does a great job at. After months of one sided conversations, Ginti decides on what he wants. He’s not sure if Memine likes his choice but she seems happier now that Ginti is happier.

The adoption process is long and takes a while but after a year their home has another resident living in it. 

Their little girl, Emma, has a neverending amount of energy. She warms up to the both of them in a matter of weeks and already has Ginti and Decim taking her to the park, the pool, the store, everywhere. Emma’s a little on the bossy side (which reminds him of another short person) but she means well. Her endless amount of questions and quest for knowledge have Ginti questioning the meaning of life and doing research on odd topics (“Hey Papa, what’s the fourth dimension?”). Ginti sees the heart attack Decim nearly has when Emma asks how kids are made. Okay, so maybe their kid asks a few too many questions.


	2. we found you in a watermelon (okay that’s a lie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe the stuff kids ask their parents??? Amazing. 
> 
> (s/o to saro (again!) who came up with the watermelon idea because that is /hilarious/ and also the dp crew who reads my 0/10 writing omfg)
> 
> Aaaah please enjoy

“Daddy, how are babies made?”

Decim nearly chops his finger off as soon as the question is finished. He’s not too sure where the question came from but he has a sneaking suspicion when he hears Ginti snickering from the livingroom. Decim doesn’t believe that Ginti necessarily brought up the topic but he must have encouraged Emma to ask him just to get a reaction out of Decim. He must be staring a bit too hard at the redhead on the couch because Emma eventually follows his gaze curiously before asking him what’s wrong.

Decim sighs and sets the knife down on the counter. “Emma, let’s go ask your Papa and see what he says.” He tries not to laugh as Ginti turns around with a somewhat confused face.

Emma carefully climbs on Ginti’s lap, patiently waiting for Decim to sit next to them.

“So, Papa, how are babies made?”

Ginti has a careful, neutral expression, a face he’s picked up from Decim. Out of the hundreds of questions Emma’s asked him on a daily basis, he’s not sure how to explain this one. Decim would surely strangle him if he told her the truth. A small idea creeps into his thoughts and he feels a grin spreading across his face.

“So one day your Papa got a huge watermelon, right?” Ginti puts his hands out to give Emma a general idea of the size. “We were gonna eat it but when I cut it open, you were in it! I was super shocked to see a baby in it.” He widens his eyes and mocks an expression of shock. His only encouragement is Emma’s shocked face and Decim putting his face in his hands.

“Ginti, please.” Decim’s voice is a bit muffled but Ginti can clearly hear the embarrassment in it.

Ginti places his hands over his daughter’s ears, who immediately protests. “Would you rather I told her a stork dropped her off? ‘Cause I think the watermelon one was pretty funny. Or I could tell her it’s something similar to what we did last night--”

“ _Ginti_.”

“Alright already. I’ll tell her the usual, geez.” Ginti removes his hands from Emma’s ears. “Okay, the watermelon was a lie. When a mom and dad love each other lots--”

“But you’re Papa and Daddy.”

“Listen here you little brat.” (“Don’t call her that.”) “We went through a very special, magical, process to get you.” Ginti pinches her nose. “And you should appreciate that because faeries are difficult to deal with.” He ignores Decim’s quiet “ _oh my god_ ”.

Emma crosses over arms over her chest, obviously thinking over his answer. “So...am I part fairy then?”

Decim sighs heavily because he can only see the lies increasing from there. Neither one of them would have the heart to tell their daughter that she isn’t part fairy. She would be heartbroken.

“Of course!” Ginti laughs and ruffles Emma’s hair. “We’ll even get a wand later. Right, Decim?”

“Of...course...” Decim has to stop himself from sighing for the third time that day.


	3. I thought you were cute so I made out with you (who knew you'd be my teacher)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops turns out that was your hot history professor you were grinding up on in the club AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr has the best lists of AUs ok. The thing is, I'm not all for grinding. That's a bit bleh. I had a glorious conversation about it with my friends though.

Ginti is about to die. 

Not literally but if the earth wanted to open up and swallow him whole he would welcome it right now.

Nona invited (threatened) him to some big party the other night. Ginti didn’t want to go but he would be lying if he said he actually had something to do that night, so he went. The party was what he expected, a bunch of people doing more grinding than dancing and lots of alcohol. Ginti may have had a drink or two and he was maybe a little tipsy. He also may have seen someone cute and talked to him for a while before his memory gets a bit fuzzy and suddenly they’re making out. Ginti figured that he would never see the guy again and that would be the end of it.

Ginti regrets thinking that the second his new history teacher walks and he recognizes the white hair. Sliding down in his seat and hoping not to be noticed is the only solution he can think of currently. It’s much too late to find a seat near the back. He’s mentally cursing his genes for his red hair while praying to the gods that for once, he isn’t noticeable.

He’s on edge during the whole lecture and doesn’t remember who sailed what boat and why (he can always ask Clavis). All he cares about is getting it over with so he can hopefully get his class changed. Ginti continuously looks at the clock, silently counting down the minutes. He’s the first to get up when they’re released but a voice stops him.

“Ginti.”

Decim’s (his name finally comes to mind) voice sends chills down his spine. His original plan was to rush out the classroom, even if someone tried to stop him. He tried, he really did but his brain stopped sending signals to the rest of his body.

“Last night...”

“Y-You wanna go grab something to eat later?” Ginti can feel the blush crawling up his neck, there’s another regret added as he watches Decim blush somewhat.

“That would...be fine.”

Ginti almost chokes on air. He wasn’t expecting him to actually say yes.

“U-Uh, at the cafe on the corner, at seven. B-Bye.” Ginti bolts out the room because his heart is doing weird things and his teacher is cuter than he thought.


	4. I’ll still love you (even if you’re a murderer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //nervous laughter these really aren't domestic au drabbles anymore, just a place to put all my stuff now... there's some mention of blood but nothing serious
> 
> prompts:
> 
> "You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen." & I’m on the FBI’s most-wanted list for killing a fuck ton of people, but calm down I just wanna date you bc your face is v smoochable and you give me butterflies

“You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t ‘sorry’ me. The least you could do is warn me.” Ginti sighs as he looks down at corpse on the tile, blood pooling from underneath it. “Did you kill her here or something, geez. There’s blood everywhere.”

Decim shakes his head, his usual neutral expression in place.

Ginti massages his temples and questions why he’s dating one the FBI’s most wanted criminals.

It’s wasn’t like he was knew at first. Ginti thought he was dating any normal guy until he sees the wanted ad of a man with familiar white hair and bright teal eyes. Ginti immediately stiffens because he’s leaning against Decim while sitting on the couch, completely helpless. Every bone in his body is telling him to get up and call the police but he’s frozen in place, especially when Decim chuckles. 

Ginti suddenly has an epiphany. It explains the late night disappearances and reappearances in the morning. Why Decim sometimes smelled like others perfumes. The crazed looked he got in his eye he got after leaving for a few hours. 

_Oh my god, my boyfriend’s a serial killer and I’m literally a sitting duck and now I’m going to die. I can’t believe the last thing I said to Nona was a short joke. I don’t even care about Clavis but I think I’m gonna miss him. Please, just let him take care of my cat, Memine deserves to live at least._

“I’m not gonna murder you.”

_That’s probably what he told all those other people._

He feels relieved though. Something in him trusts Decim. Murdering someone is wrong (and illegal) but there’s a sense of safety in knowing that he’s not gonna be killed. He is however, afraid to piss Decim off.

Currently, Ginti is the pissed off one. 

Before Ginti knew about Decim’s “situation”, he had no idea where the bodies were going but now they end up on his kitchen floor. There’s never a warning or any signs, they just suddenly appear. The terror that fills Ginti when he hears a car pull up in the driveway and the body is still on the floor is probably enough to have him sent to the hospital for high blood pressure. 

Now he knows how to clean up blood on any surface, the best way to dispose of a body, the dos and don’ts of murdering someone and how to easily fool the police. He will admit that he’s learned a lot more than he ever did in his forensics science class. This kind of life isn’t how he planned to live but it’s okay. 

His boyfriend may leave dead bodies on the floor but he loves him all the same.


	5. Requirements to be my significant other (kill all the bugs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decim isn't the biggest fan of bugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't until yesterday that I realized that I never posted this lol... I really want to get back to these because I can feel my obsession coming back ahahah... pls love me

Ginti’s stretched out on the couch, watching some weird cartoon when Emma comes and tugs on his shirt. She looks somewhat panicked and Ginti’s afraid that something happened to Decim while he wasn’t looking.

“T-T-There’s a monster in the kitchen and Daddy can’t leave!”

“...what?” He’s sitting up now and is more confused than ever. Emma’s said some pretty weird things before but a monster in the kitchen? Whatever this “monster” is, it's enough to keep Decim trapped in the kitchen so it must be real. It does cross his mind that this might just be a prank. After the post-it notes incident, anything was possible.

“Just come on.” Emma grabs his hand and drags him to the kitchen.

“Chill out, princess. Now what’s the problem here?”

“There!” Emma points to the center of the kitchen.

In the center of the kitchen sits the “ferocious monster”. A roach. Decim is standing in the corner looking away with a nonchalant expression but Ginti can tell he’s terrified. The other man is biting his bottom lip and looks as if he’s gonna faint any second. It takes every ounce of Ginti’s self-control not to laugh at the situation before him. His boyfriend is scared of a roach that isn't even moving. 

“Emma, that’s called a roach. I don’t know why your father’s standing there in a corner when he could _easily_ go around it.”

Decim coughs, embarrassed but still not moving.

Ginti sighs and goes to find the bug spray, he can hear Emma telling Decim to stay strong.. “If you want something done right, guess you gotta do it yourself.” He shakes the can before spraying the creature and watching it wriggle to it’s death. 

The tension in Decim’s shoulders fades away. 

“You owe me one. Man, I did not sign up for this.”

“..sorry. Thank you.”

 

Ginti is not pleased to be woken up at two in the morning a week later because his boyfriend is now stuck in the bathroom because of a spider.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ' v '


End file.
